Ya'aburnee
by Darkspine29
Summary: Somtimes all it takes is a single word. Puzzleshipping drabble.


Major thanks to Shamise for Betaing this for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YuGiOh!

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Domino Central Hospital, how may I help you?"<p>

Atemu stared blankly at the smiling nurse sitting at the desk before him, wondering how he had even managed to get himself to the hospital in the state he was in. The last thing he remembered was receiving a phone call while working at his office and the next thing he knew he was standing in the hospital lobby.

"I'm looking for Yugi Bekhit, do you know what room he is in?" Atemu responded after a few seconds of heavy silence. His voice held no emotion and his face retained its blank expression as he waited while the nurse tapped at the keyboard sitting in front of her.

"Bekhit…Bekhit… Ah! Yugi Bekhit. It looks like he just got out of surgery and is now in recovery. Room 224, though he probably won't be awake yet."

Atemu thanked the nurse and walked stiffly down the hall to the elevators. Once the doors closed shut with a 'ping,' Atemu finally allowed his mask to slip and quietly shed a few tears he had been holding back. The phone call was coming back to him now. A man had spoken of a car accident, a hit and run, drunk driver, 50/50 chance on pulling through… Atemu snapped himself out of his depression induced fog and strode through the open elevator doors and down the hallway to room 224.

The sight of his lover lying quiet and still in a bed surrounded by machines and covered with bandages was enough to break Atemu's façade of calm. He openly sobbed and rushed to his unconscious love's side, careful not to detach any of the tubes or wires that were connected to Yugi's small form.

"Oh Aibou…" Atemu wept, squeezing his soulmate's hand in hopes that he would give some kind of response, choking on his tears when there was none. He gazed at his husband's peaceful face, astounded that he could remain so beautiful even when fighting for his life. Atemu smiled wistfully as he remembered how it was Yugi's natural beauty and kindness that had caused him to fall deeply and irrevocably in love with him.

It had been a whirlwind romance. Yugi Mouto, fresh out of Tokyo University, had fallen head over heels for Atemu Bekhit, the son of the Egyptian ambassador to Japan, after meeting him at a corporate dinner party hosted by their mutual friend/rival, Seto Kaiba. Their courtship lasted a short five months before Atemu asked Yugi for his hand in marriage. Yugi didn't even let him finish the question before saying yes.

The honeymoon to Egypt and the years that followed had proven to be nothing short of perfect, even with the few fights they had gotten into and the tears they had shed. Atemu remembered the scuffle they had gotten into over his cat, a tiny Egyptian Mau named Nuri who Yugi was convinced was trying to kill him. Atemu had ended up sleeping on the couch for a week after Nuri clawed Yugi across the face while receiving his monthly bath. Atemu had only managed to get himself back into Yugi's good graces when he bought his lover a Shiba Inu puppy that Yugi had named Kyoko.

They had been married for four years and Atemu had always thought that they would be together forever. Until this, this accident that threatened to tear his entire world apart by taking his precious partner from him.

"Please Aibou, pleaseYugi you can't leave me! Min Faldak, Habibi!" Unknowingly Atemu had switched back into his native Arabic, a language that had always fascinated and entranced Yugi. Many nights when they lay in bed after a long day Atemu would whisper sweet nothings to Yugi in Arabic, lulling him off to sleep. Now Atemu used those words to try and wake Yugi up, desperately calling out to him.

After almost half an hour of frantic pleas, Atemu had exhausted himself and his tear ducts. Bending to kiss his love's forehead for what could have been the last time, Atemu whispered softly in his ear the words he had always saved for after Yugi had fallen asleep at night.

"_Ya'aburnee, Aibou_."

Bending his head, to steal one last kiss from his lips, Atemu almost didn't notice when Yugi's hand slowly tightened its grip upon his own. His breath caught in his throat though when the grip refused to lessen.

"Yugi? Love? Oh please tell me this isn't a dream, Aibou. Please be ok. I love you so much it hurts. Ya'aburnee, Ya'aburnee…"

Atemu peppered kisses all over Yugi's face, breaking out in gleeful laughter when his Aibou scrunched up his nose when it was pecked. His heart nearly burst with joy when he heard Yugi quietly breath his response to his frenzied pleas.

Atemu's smile did not break, even when the doctors rushed into the room to check on Yugi's vitals. It did not falter even when they then wheeled Yugi off to his follow up surgery. Atemu didn't even argue with the medical staff when the kicked him out hospital when visiting hours were over.

For Atemu knew that his Yugi would eventually be returned to him, and in time he would recover from his injuries. All because of the words Yugi had told him right before he had been wheeled off.

"Yakusokusuru, Mou Hitori no Boku."

* * *

><p>Translations: Ya'aburnee (Arabic) - A declaration of one's hope that they'll die before another person because of how difficult it would be to live without them. Literally "You bury me."<p>

Yakusokusuru (Japanese) - I promise


End file.
